Caught In A Fairy tale
by ShadowCyclone
Summary: Young Sora some how gets stuck in the world of magic and stumbles upon Fairy Tail. Mira and Erza found him lying in front of the guild and took him in. He became part of the guild and got along well with everyone. He was even very close to Erza and he is determined to be as strong as her some day. After a while, Erza develops a crush on Sora. But disaster is yet to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello! :D I'm here with another story! Now don't kill me for not updating my other stories! I'm trying to update Soccer Detective as fast as I can. You can expect an update soon.**

**This story is a request by key of fate2. Text written in italic is flashbacks. The title is really lame. Forgive me for this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Kingdom Hearts. The idea for the story is key of fate2's. **

**Enjoy!**

_It was morning on the 12__th__ July of year XXX…. The guild was as usual bustling with excitement and noise. Mirajane had gone out with Erza to get some supplies from town. When they returned, the found a little boy passed out at the front gates._

'_What a cute kid.' Erza thought. 'He looks about my age.'_

_Erza and Mira knelt down beside the kid. _

"_He seems fine." Mira stated. "Just a little weak."_

_Just then, the kid began to regain his consciousness._

"_He's waking up!"_

"_Yes Erza, I know." Mira answered._

"_Eh? Where am I?"_

"_Are you okay little kid?"_

"_Who are you? Where am I?"_

"_It's okay… You needn't to be scared. I'm Mirajane, this is Erza and you are now in our guild, Fairy Tail."_

"_Fairy Tail?"_

**Caught In A Fairytale~ Chapter 1**

"_Waaaaaaaaaa~! Erza! Gray! Natsu! Help!" A pitiful cry cut through the silence of the town. _

"_Sora! Hold on! We're coming for you!" Erza shouted. _

"_Erza! Help me!"_

"_YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM YOU FREAK!" _

"_I'm just bringing this little kid back to where he belongs.__" The hooded figure smirked. And with a few last words he vanished, taking the very scared Sora with him. "You're too late to save him now anyway." _

_"No! Sora!"_

"NO!" Erza yelled her eyes wide and her clothes drenched with sweat. She sat up in her bed. "No, not that dream again."

She placed one hand on her forehead wiping the sweat away. It has been four years since that incident occurred. Ever since then, Erza could not sleep peacefully. She hated remembering that day. She regretted not being able to save him. "Sora…"

She stood up and went to the window and looked out. The sun was just beginning to rise. Erza decided that she would go to the guild and take up a job. At least that will keep her mind off Sora, for a little while. Maybe she should drag Natsu and Gray along. They'll be able to help her keep her mind of that incident.

Besides, they knew very well that Erza had a massive crush on Sora and was heartbroken when he was taken away.

The two of them roughly understood how it was for Erza at that time because they too lost a friend on that day.

By the time Erza reached the guild, which by the way wasn't very far from where she was staying, Natsu and Gray were already there in front of the board where they pinned up job offers. They were arguing over which job to choose. Erza just marched up to the board, scanned the list of jobs for a moment and picked one suitable for all three of them and maybe Lucy if she wanted to tag along.

"Natsu go ask Lucy if she's interested to go! Gray put on your clothes!" Erza barked out orders. Natsu obliged and went with Happy to go get Lucy. Meanwhile Gray was… "Hey! Where did all my clothes go?!" He yelled.

Soon Natsu was back with Lucy who looked eager to go on a job. "What is the job this time Erza?" She asked. She was twirling a set of keys around one finger.

"This." Erza said, shoving a piece of paper under Lucy's nose.

"What!" Lucy exclaimed. "But this is an S-Class job!"

Natsu and Gray crowded around her and tried to take the paper. "Let me see!" Natsu said, trying to get the paper but Gray was holding on the other side of the paper and it almost tore. Luckily Erza was there to hit them both on the head. "Shut up!"

"Come along!" She ordered.

"Erza seems in a bad mood today. She's even bringing us on an S-Class job." Lucy whispered to Natsu. "I wonder why..."

"It might be because today isn't one of her favorite days." Natsu said.

"Why?"

"Because today is the day, _that person_ was kidnapped." Gray said.

"That person?" Lucy asked.

"Oh. That's right. You don't know about Sora so you?" Natsu said. "Let me tell you an interesting story..."

"Natsu! You're not supposed to tell anyone!" Gray hissed. He pointed at Erza who was death glaring Natsu. Erza gets very pissed when anyone mentions the incident. Natsu just ignored Erza's glare and snapped at Gray. "Lucy is a member of Fairy Tail now! She has the right to know!"

Lucy sweat dropped as Gray countered Natsu's statement and started the fight all over again. Happy landed on Lucy's head and said, "So then, I shall tell you the story Lucy!"

"Please do!" Lucy begged Happy.

"No." Erza suddenly said. "I will tell Lucy myself. STOP FIGHTING!" She yelled at Gray and Natsu. They immediately obeyed.

Erza began to tell her story to Lucy. About who Sora is and how he grew up with them before he was abducted. Lucy gasped when Erza finished her story. "That unbelievable! There is really a lot of things I don't know about this guild!" She said. "Then, if going on this job will help keep your mind off things, I'll go along!"

"Us too!" Natsu, Gray and Happy chimed in.

"Thank you everyone..." Erza said. "Now, shall we get going?"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere far away...

"I'm bored..." Sora mumbled. "Say Donald?"

"Yes?" Donald asked in his squeaky duck voice. Which is was pretty normal for talking ducks to have. He had his head in the side engine of the KH1 trying to fix a mechanical problem in the system.

"When will the ship be fixed?"

"Soon. I hope."

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**Full Summary:**

Young Sora some how gets stuck in the world of magic and stumbles upon Fairy Tail. Mira and Erza found him lying in front of the guild and took him in. He became part of the guild and got along well with everyone. He was even very close to Erza and he is determined to be as strong as her some day. After a while, Erza develops a crush on Sora. But disaster is yet to come.

A few months later a mysterious guy in a brown coat tries to take Sora back to destiny islands. Erza, Natsu and Gray intervene and try to stop him but he out-matches them. Sora gets sent back home. Back home, he loses his memory about Fairy Tail and his magic.

Later in KH1 Sora, Donald and Goofy come across the present Fairy Tail. He meets up with everyone again and they all recognize him and welcome him back. Slowly, he remembers what everything in the guild means to him and all the fun times he spent there.

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm bored..." Sora mumbled. "Say Donald?"

"Yes?" Donald asked in his squeaky duck voice. Which is was pretty normal for talking ducks to have. He had his head in the side engine of the KH1 trying to fix a mechanical problem in the system.

"When will the ship be fixed?"

"Soon. I hope."

"What do you mean, 'you hope'?" Sora asked. "It's been ages! Can't you just get it fixed? I'm craving for adventure!"

**Caught in A Fairy Tale~ Chapter 2**

"You have to be patient Sora." Goofy said. He had just finished cleaning the inside of the KH1 and is now helping Donald with the machinery. "Ships like these don't simple fix themselves up."

"Yeah, I know that." Sora says. "I'm just… bored. That's all…"

Donald and Goofy went back to their work and Sora just lay on the grass watching clouds drift past him until he dozed off.

(In Sora's dream)

_It was a bright sunny day, with not a cloud in the sky. Young Sora was running in the streets of Magnolia, heading for the forest at the edge of the town. He paused when he reached a certain clearing in the forest. _

"_Ah! Sora! Come quick! The egg is going to hatch!" A certain white haired girl called. She was jumping up and down in excitement. _

_Sora quickly ran toward where she was standing. "Cool! Where is it, Lisanna?"_

"_It's inside the hut I made! Natsu's taking care of it now!" Lisanna shouted, pointing in a certain direction. "Hurry!" _

_Sora ran to where the girl indicated. As he neared a little clearing a small hut made out of twigs and leaves came into view. "Waaaah!" _

"_What do you think, Sora?" Lisanna asked. _

"_It's awesome, Lisanna!" Sora exclaimed. He crawled in to the hut's rather small opening into a small room. Natsu was in there staring at the giant egg in front of him. He was absolutely certain it was a dragon egg. Sora greeted him. "Hi Natsu! How's the egg doing?"_

"_The same as usual." Natsu said with his famous grin. "It's gonna be a big dragon once it grows up!"_

"_Natsu…" Sora and Lisanna sweat dropped. _

"_We're not even sure it's a dragon egg…" Sora said._

"_It is!" Natsu insisted. "Look at the size of this egg! It has to be a dragon!" _

"_Fine… It's a dragon." Sora said, admitting his defeat. There's no talking Natsu out of this after he has his mind all made up. Suddenly, Sora heard someone calling him._

"_Lisanna is that you?" He asked. The girl had been standing outside looking at the weather. It seemed that the sky was growing dark. _

"_Huh? What's wrong Sora?" Lisanna asked, peeping into the hut wiith a look of concern on her face. _

"_No it's nothing." Sora said. "But I think someone's calling me. Be right back!" _

_With that Sora crawled out of the hut and followed the direction of the voice._

"_Hello?" Sora called. "Is anybody there?" He ventured closer to the voice of the caller. _

_Without any warning, the sky grew dark and lightning started to decorate the pitch black sky. _

"_What?!" Sora gasped. "What's happening?"_

_Thunder rumbled in the background. Sora heard a crack behind him. There was a hooded figure there. Sora couldn't see his face but he knew that whoever it was, is not someone good. Without any second thoughts Sora began to run. There was only one thought in his mind. "Fairy Tail!" _

_He shot of in direction of the guild ignoring the distant callings of his name which he figured was coming from the hooded figure he saw just then. At a crossroad Sora spotted Natsu and Lisanna coming back to the guild with the egg. _

"_Natsu! Lisanna!" Sora yelled, trying to get himself heard over the thunder. _

"_Sora!" Lisanna cried. "We have to get back to guild, quick! A storm is coming!"_

"_I know!" Sora replied and with Natsu and Lisanna behind him he headed for the guild. At last their beloved guild came into view. Sora began to pick up speed in fear that the hooded figure is following him._

_And he was right. Soon the figure appeared in front of the trio, blocking their path. Lisanna gasped as she came to a sudden halt. Natsu, coming up behind her tripped and fell, losing his grip on the egg. The egg rolled and stopped at the hooded guy's feet. _

"_How un-amusing." The figure suddenly grabbed Sora arm. "Come with me."_

"_Wait… what? NO!" Sora yelled in protest. But it was too late. He was tossed into an endless abyss and kept falling deeper and deeper into the darkness until he completely couldn't see anything. _

(End of dream)

Sora opened his eyes to see Goofy looking at him intently.

"You okay Sora?" Goofy asked. "You looked like you had a bad dream."

Sora sat up. He couldn't get the dream out of his head. "Yea…" He said slowly. "I had a dream alright…"

"Want to talk about it?" Goofy asked.

"No… I'm fine." Sora said. "By the way, how long was I asleep?"

"About an hour." Goofy replied. "Donald got the ship in tip-top shape when you were dozed off."

"Great!" Sora cheered. "Can we go anywhere yet?"

"Ya!" A duck voice interrupted the conversation between the two. It was Donald. "The ship is good to go!"

"Awesome!" Sora got to his feet and raced to the ship. "Come on you two! I'm dying for adventure!"

Donald and Goofy had no choice but to oblige. After all, they had been there for more than a week already and Sora deserves some adventure for being a 'good' boy. Donald shook his head and mumbled. "Kids!"

"Fire Dragon's ROAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lucy were all trying their best to defeat the giant snake in front of them.

"How did I get myself into this?" Lucy moaned. She ducked behind a big rock just as a tree got thrown her way. She had kept out of the way during the entire battle.

Meanwhile, Natsu, Gray and Erza were fighting their hardest. Especially Erza. If she seemed depressed earlier she was definitely not now. Gritting her teeth she thrust her sword forward piercing through the thick skin of the reptile. The snake let out a hiss and lunged at Erza only to meet Natsu's flaming fist. It hissed again and snapped at Natsu.

"Ice-Make Hammer!" Gray cast a spell which crushed the snake under the impact of the ice. But the snake wasn't done yet. The snapped at Gray and hissed. It was about to spit poison at Gray but he made a shield just in time.

Erza took that opportunity to slice the snake into pieces. "Hiyah!"

And that was the end for that.

Erza sighed in satisfaction. "A job well done."

"Where's Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Where are your clothes?" Natsu retorted.

"EEK!" Gray yelled and hopped around trying to locate his discarded clothing. Natsu found Lucy hiding behind the big rock. "Oh there you are Lucy!"

"Is it gone?" Lucy asked.

"Yup!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief. She disliked snakes a lot. As soon as Erza collected their pay, they hopped on a train back to Magnolia. On the way, Natsu got sick and threw up on Grays pants causing them to get into yet another fight, with Gray at the advantage this time.

It all ended with one destructed carriage, a very angry Erza, injured Gray and Natsu and scared Lucy. After they got off, the station master came to them and insisted that they pay for all the damage caused. They went back to guild, not very happy.

When they finally reached the guild, they were greeted by total utter chaos.

"Hey! What's all the commotion about?" Natsu asked, obviously already feeling better after his motion sickness.

Levy came up to the group. She was crying. But there was a smile on her face. "Oh, Erza! It's wonderful!"

"What happened?" Erza shouted.

"You should see for yourself Erza." Mirajane said, coming up behind Levy. "Now Levy lets get you inside."

Levy followed Mirajane back inside and Erza rushed to see what the commotion was all about. The redhead pushed her way through the crowd.

"What happened?" Erza asked and she stopped short.

* * *

**What did Erza see to make her stop like that? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Until then, please review~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. :) Sorry for the late update. I couldn't find the time to write this. And when I did, I was out of inspiration. But anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Erza stopped in her tracks. In front of her, in the center of the crowd, lay an object, or rather, some sort of vessel. Its silver surface gleamed in the sunlight as thick black smoke billowed out from the engine compartment.

"What is this?" Erza gasped. No one had ever seen such an advanced craft like this. The most advanced mode of transportation that they have ever seen was Blue Pegasus' 'Christina'. From where Erza was standing, she couldn't understand why the other guild members were so happy.

Just as Erza was thinking that, Cana came out of the ship's cockpit. She saw Erza and shouted to her, "Hey Erza! Come here and have a look!"

Erza did as Cana told her and rushed over to the side of the ship. "What is the meaning of this?" She spoke.

Cana grinned. She tilted her head toward the cockpit a little and yelled, "You guys can come out now!"

One by one three figures emerged from a hidden compartment in the cockpit. The first was a duck. Erza raised her eyebrows. What was a life-sized duck doing inside an advanced tech spacecraft? The duck was followed by a tall 'dog' that towered over the two girls. He – or it— greeted Erza and Cana with a goofy grin and tilted 'his' hat a little.

As the last person, a boy with blond hair that was styled in a weird way emerged Erza gasped. Cana grinned while the odd trio gave the scarlet-headed girl puzzled looks. It took Erza a while to regain her senses but as soon as she did, she glomped the poor boy making them both fall to the ground.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cried in unison. Donald quickly grabbed Sora by the arm and pulled him up. "What do you think you're doing?" Donald snapped at Erza. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail. And I demand to know who _you_ are duck face!" Erza declared.

"I'm Donald, and these two here are Goofy and Sora." Donald said haughtily. "And I want to know your reason for assaulting Sora!"

"I did NOT assault him!" Erza insisted. "I was merely giving him a friendly greeting! After all, unlike you two creatures, _I _am his friend. I suppose you are working with the person who captured Sora that day?"

"_Captured him?_" You could practically heard Donald's screech from a mile away. "We –me and Goofy— are the kid's guides! Why would we of all people try and kidnap him?"

Erza was just about to say something in response when she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. The redhead turned around to find Cana shaking her head.

"Hey Erza! Wait up!" Erza heard Lucy say from a distance. Lucy had finally pushed through the crowd and reached the spacecraft that was situated just a few meters from the guild's main entrance. The blond's mouth dropped open at the sight of the sophisticated ship in front of the eyes. "W-What is this?"

"This is the KH-1. The ship I built to support travel to and fro from the different worlds in our dimension." Donald said proudly. "Someday, I hope it'll take us to Kingdom Hearts!

"Kingdom Hearts? What is it? Some trans-dimensional thingy?" Cana asked, half-drunk.

Donald was about to continue when an over-awed Lucy cut him off. "Kingdom Hearts?" She screeched. "I've read about it in books before. It is absolutely amazing!"

As Lucy went on rambling about everything she knew about Kingdom Hearts to Donald, Sora approached Erza. "Excuse me, er… miss?" He spoke. Erza was shocked that he had called her miss. After all, they had known each other for years now. "How do you know my name?"

"Of course I know your name!" Erza almost shouted. "We're childhood friends! Until that shadow bastard (That's what she calls the person who kidnapped Sora) got his filthy hands on you and dragged you off to goodness knows where! When I find him I'll…"

Erza hadn't realized she was rambling until Sora yawned.

"You must be really tired." She said to him. "Why don't you ask Mirajane for a drink and go rest in the infirmary. It should be empty now. And take your… friends with you." The redhead winced at the word 'friends'. She didn't even know why. Wasn't she his friend? She shrugged of the feeling of displeasure accumulating in her chest. She'd deal with this later. Entertaining their guests –and an old friend—came first.

Erza pushed open the double doors of the guild followed closely by Sora. Noticing that Sora was following Erza into the building, Donald waved over to Goofy, who was being drilled by Cana, and headed after Sora into the guild. But not without excusing himself from an over-excited Lucy of course. Erza marched over to the bar counter and sat on a stool. She motioned casually at the stools beside hers. Sora sat on the left of Erza with Donald on his other side. Goofy had been distracted by Elfman, who was as usual, shouting about being manly.

"One strawberry cake please, Mira." Erza gave her order to Mira and then turned to the two sitting on her left. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Donald declined the offer and glanced over at Sora, trying to send warnings to the boy not to ask for anything. But his warning looks went unheeded as Sora ordered a vanilla milkshake. It's not that Sora didn't catch Donald's warnings, but he felt kind of comfortable in the guild. Like he trusted all of them. Which he did deep inside.

Erza kept silent. Deep in thought, the scarlet haired mage pondered over and over on what had just happened. She met Sora, her life-long crush (maybe not _life _long but you get the point), came back and he brought along some companions. It was just too good to be true.

* * *

**It wasn't that long... Sorry. It felt appropriate to end there. So that's what I did. Please leave a review on what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Natsu, Gray! Stop fighting will you?" A certain young scarlet haired mage shouted. She stormed over to the two boys and pulled them apart from each other, giving each one a deathly glare that sent shivers down their spines.

Erza was glad the new kid, Sora, wasn't like these two. He just sat quietly at one of the tables, watching the other guild member's usual bustle.

She walked up to him and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Come on! Why don't you ever join in the fun?" She demanded. Sora didn't know what to say. Luckily, Lisanna appeared and prevented Erza from pressuring the boy further.

"Erza! Don't scare him! He is a newbie after all~ Come on Sora! Let me help familiarize you with the guild." Lisanna said cheerily. She took Sora's hands and Erza couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy as she watched the two receding figures dash to the other corner of the guild. The redhead didn't know what was it about the boy that made her feel this way. But being young, she shrugged it off and anyway, she had better things to worry about now.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"'

**..**

Erza smiled at that memory. Now, older and wiser, she understood the jealousy she felt when Lisanna held Sora's hands back then. She had never really believed in love at first sight. Not until she realized her feelings for Sora though. She sighed and turned her head so that she could look at Sora and his new companions. She observed the three in detail. Sora had definitely grown taller and he looked stronger too.

"Ara~ What do we have here?" A playful voice spoke up from behind Erza. Erza turned around to fins Lucy wiggling her eyebrows at her. "Erza, you like him don't you?"

Erza blushed at the blonde's straightforward question. It's not like Erza to be embarrassed about something like this. I guess seeing Sora again brought back an unexpected turmoil of emotions that threw her heart and mind off track. Blushing, she tried to come up with a good comeback. "Shut up, Lucy. What about you? You like Natsu don't you?"

The blonde blushed. "S-Shut up!" She stuttered, her face turning beet red. Lucy made a quick check to make sure nobody heard. Thankfully, no one did. "Please don't tell anyone…" Lucy pleaded.

"Alright I won't." Erza huffed. Lucy eyed her suspiciously. "I promise!"

Lucy let out a relieved sigh. She knew she could trust Erza on this. She watched as her redhead friend stared at Sora with the misty, faraway look. Erza had still yet to tell her about the story. But she didn't want to press the matter. She was afraid Erza would be mad at her.

Erza was still gazing at Sora, finding herself unable to take her eyes off him. It was like a dream, it couldn't be real. But it is. She caught Sora yawning again.

"Sora, if you need to you can use the infirmary for the night." Mira offered before Erza could say anything.

"Okay, that'll be great." The boy replied. He stood up, still yawning and trooped off to the infirmary. Lucy was puzzled. "How did he know where the infirmary was?" She whispered to Erza once Sora and his companions had entered the room.

The fact that Sora knew his way around so well dawned upon Erza. "Maybe, just maybe, his memories are coming back?"

"But Erza, he still doesn't remember us." Mira said.

"No. Not yet. But he will." Erza said, her face full of hope. "I just know it!"

**Now before you kill me for not updating and for the short chapter... Let me just say I'm really sorry for the late update and short chapter. I've been having writers block and couldn't write much. But the main reason is because I was lazy. xD R&R? **


End file.
